


Lazy Mornings & Coffee Breaks

by sassbuttcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic!Castiel, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Smut, domestic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbuttcas/pseuds/sassbuttcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't wake Cas up, late night shenanigans are to blame, but he might know something that could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings & Coffee Breaks

Dean is still getting used to the idea that he can lay in bed as long as he likes. There’s no Sam singing in the shower and about to shout him awake, there’s no 10am check-out-time, no demon nest in the next town over that they need to get to. There’s nothing, in fact, to stop him lying in bed all day. It’s a rare luxury. The only time before he could legitimately stay in bed was when they had a hunt go wrong and he’d been hurt bad. Or Sammy had. And then they wouldn’t go anywhere until Castiel dropped by and made them better or until they could stagger to the car themselves.

Strangely though, Dean has never been one for staying in bed. If Cas is there, then he’d stay a little longer, turn and wrap his arm around the angel and just enjoy the sensation of skin on skin that would hopefully turn into something more intimate. However, sometimes Cas was a bit of a grump. Like today.

Maybe Dean couldn’t blame him, seeing as how the night before they had a very incredible time, outside and inside that bedroom. It was better than they had in a while, possibly because Sam spent the night with a new girl he’d met and Dean thought it would be okay if Sam left for a while. What a clever little man. Him and Castiel had been in every room, Sam’s included which made Dean laugh and giggle the entire time, and they had done everything they knew. So Dean couldn’t really blame Cas for being a bit tired, but this was ridiculous.

He’d tried everything. He played music really loud, he tried kissing him awake, he tried moving him around, but nothing. Cas had made a few grunts and moans and might have muffled into the pillow to tell Dean to fuck off, but Dean just rolled his eyes and kept trying. 

"Cas, baby, we need to get on with our day. It’s almost 11 in the morning," Dean huffed. He got no answer so he crawled into bed and grabbed Castiel’s back to pull him in closer. He trailed kisses over every sensitive part of Castiel’s body, especially his neck where he knew Castiel would wiggle and moan just by the slight contact. Nothing. Not even a sound. Dean was tired. He had no idea what to do to wake up his beloved fallen angel. Then again, Dean knew him better than anyone, and he soon knew exactly how to wake him up.

Dean zipped down the hallway and into the kitchen, greeting Sam as he came through the doorway.

"Angel. Grumpy. Wake up." Dean panted, trying to make Sam understand his hurriedness. Sam seem to understand because he just nodded and went to the hallway to his room.

Minutes later, Dean was back in the room, sitting on his side of the bed. Suddenly, the mattress started to move and the sheets rustled behind Dean. He grinned mischievously as he heard a tired groan and felt a hand stroke his back.

"Hello, Dean" Cas whispered, voice still sleepy and low.

"Hello, grumpypants," Dean replied and chuckled to himself.

"Is that for me?" Cas’s hand moved as if to make a gesture that Dean couldn’t see. Dean took a sip from the cup in his hands, making a loud slurping sound for Cas to hear.

"Nope, you’re too busy sleeping. I guess I’ll have to drink it," Dean replied, grinning widely now and taking more sips to tease Castiel. Dean moved to get off the bed and went to head out the door when he heard the tiptoe of Cas right behind him. Before he could make a comment, Cas hugged him from behind and placed kisses along his neck and shoulders. He trailed kisses from his shoulder blade until he reached behind his ear and raised his hands and whispered softly into Dean’s ear.

"Give me the coffee, sweetheart," Cas said, “or you won’t like what happens."

Dean chuckled. “Whaddu gonna do to me, hm, big boy?" Dean let out a low laugh. Cas turned Dean around, careful not to spill the precious coffee. 

"If you don’t give me the coffee, I’ll make sure your lap drinks it," Cas growled, and if it wasn’t very threatening, Dean would be so turned on right now.

"Okay, okay, here, have your coffee, you grump. Leave me groin alone, that’s hot!" Dean groaned. Cas took the coffee from his hands and sipped, grinning hard and closing his eyes to drink in the full sip.

"Now, would you like to have some morning sex?" Dean raised his eyebrow at Cas, smiling mischievously.

"I thought you said I should ‘leave your groin alone’?" Cas replied, winking suggestively at Dean.

"I meant the with the coffee, smart ass," Dean whined. Cas stepped closer to Dean, raising one hand to hover, almost touching his cheek, and slowly about to plant a kiss on Dean, until he fell back on his heels.

"Too late, sweetheart," Cas laughed and walked past Dean, out of the room and down the hallway, still laughing when he reached the kitchen. Dean turned and walked out his door, stomping down the hallway behind Cas, stopping when he heard a loud shriek from behind him.

"DEAN, I TOLD YOU GUYS TO STOP DOING IT IN MY ROOM, GOD DAMN IT!"


End file.
